1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor processing equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a plasma source, an abatement system, and vacuum processing system for abating compounds produced in semiconductor processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process gases used by semiconductor processing facilities include many compounds which must be abated or treated before disposal, due to regulatory requirements and environmental and safety concerns. Typically, a remote plasma source may be coupled to a processing chamber to abate the compounds coming out of the processing chamber. Halogen-containing plasma and gases are frequently used in etch or cleaning processes, and components of the processing chamber and the remote plasma source are susceptible to erosion from the halogen-containing plasma and gases. The erosion reduces the usable life of the processing chamber components and the remote plasma source, and, additionally, introduces undesirable defects and contamination into the processing environment.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved plasma source, and abatement system for abating compounds produced in semiconductor processes.